


505

by kitalovesme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitalovesme/pseuds/kitalovesme
Summary: after finding out that suna cheated on you, your heart breaks. the pain you feel is ever-lasting, as you cry your heart out the night after, reminiscing over your sweet memories with suna. everything from the moment you knew you loved him to the moment you took back your declaration of love for him. where had it all gone wrong?
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 10





	505

It'd been nearly seven minutes since your phone buzzed for the last time. You didn't really know whether you felt relieved, or if you missed the vibrations that signaled that Suna still cared enough to keep on trying to reach you. But did it really matter anymore? You pressed your devastated features into your pillow once again; not caring if your ruined mascara was going to stain the white fabric. Empty sobs left your lips, coming out as nothing but muffled sounds of frustration from the pillow. Tears streamed down your cheeks, staining the pillow with your sadness. You'd tried to comprehend what was going on, over and over again. Why would he do this? Why would Suna be with another person if he claimed that he loved you and only you? Were you not enough for him? Those were a few of the million thoughts that had been running through your head for the past hours. 

Slowly, you removed your face from the pillow in your clutch. You squeezed your eyes shut, blinking repeatedly to try and clear your blurred vision. Turning to your nightstand, you observed the phone facing the ceiling, awaiting for it to light up. For a moment, you wondered if he was doing the same. 

You stared in complete silence, waiting for a sign that he still cared. That he was worried. That he was angry, sad, sorry, whatever. The craving you felt for the very thing that was supposed to repulse you made you sick to your stomach. You glanced over at the only available light in your pitch dark room at this moment, the digital clock and it's bright red display of numbers;

5.05 AM.

You furrowed your brows, was it already this late? Or perhaps early would be the appropriate term by now. 

Sighing, you threw your head back on your bed. You lay in silence, clutching the pillow tight over your chest. Hugging it, as if it were a person. As if it were ...

You shook your head, desperate to get rid of the image of Rintarou clear in your head. Your view as he lay with his head on your chest, sleeping soundly as the sound of his even breathing lulls you to sleep. The feeling of his soft, dark hair through your fingers as your hand rests on the side of his head. The sound of his voice as he says 'I love you, Y/N. You know that, right?'

Your lip starts trembling again. How could a single person who hurt you this badly have impacted your life like this? You try to stabilize your breathing, letting your heavy eyelids slowly cover your line of vision. You needed to sleep. Maybe you'd feel better in the morning. Just let go of your thoughts, relax, and ...

BZZZZT

Your eyes burst open upon hearing the vibration of your phone once again. You were sitting up again in no time, quickly turning towards your phone, laying on the nightstand where you'd left it. You swallowed hard. 

He does still care after all ...


End file.
